Save the world, Sam
by mochamaker
Summary: 2012 S/J Ficathon piece


**Save the Girl, Forget the World**

**Disclaimer: The characters of SG1 are the property of someone more important than me. I'm just using their sexyness for a bit of fun. This is a lesbian themed story. My first attempt at SG1 fiction so go kindly with the tomato throwing. **

**Rating****: T**

**Chap1**

"We're on our way, General," the reply a crackled response to a nervous question.

"See that you hurry, Major," General Hammond screamed into the microphone of his radio. The SG1 team were late arriving back. He wouldn't admit it to any of his senior staff, but he was gut deep worried that something went wrong with his number one Star Gate team.

Major Samantha Carter clutched the two-way radio close to her mouth in an attempt to keep the wind and rain out of the radio. The water proof casing disintegrated in the gale force winds hours before, leaving the tiny, delicate speakers open to the elements. She had to protect it at all costs for it was her only attempt at communication back with the Earth SG command. "The Colonel has the remaining member of SG 5 standing on guard at our nearby camp. We'll be back in an hour, Sir."

"I'll have medical staff on hand, Carter. And good luck."

"Carter, out." Samantha Carter released the radio and shook her head to clear the rain from her blinking eyes. She spun around and at a brisk jog, headed back to the SG camp, her boots sloshing through the slippery grass of P5X-921.

The SG1 team left Earth three weeks ago. The General received word that the members of SG5 were still missing. After locating a local tribe, Doctor Daniel Jackson, SG1's key translator was able to discern the whereabouts of SG5. They were held captive by the community leaders. Daniel was able to negotiate their freedom.

Sam reached the camp outer limits. "Daniel. We're leaving," she shouted, wiping her hands on her BDU's and stuffing the soaked radio back into her pack from her side pocket.

Daniel stuck his head out from under the main tent awning and stared over at Sam. "I'll inform the Colonel," he shouted back, the rain thundering against the awning and drowning out any reply she might yell back at him. He saw her mouth moving, so he gave her the thumbs up to know he heard her the first time. With a slap of the tent flap, he started grabbing his gear and then walking back out to head toward Colonel Jack O'Neill's tent.

"Jack, the General gave Carter the go ahead. We're to be back at the Stargate on Earth within the hour."

Jack looked up from his game of cards. "I'll tell the boys to pack up their undies. We're going home." He tossed his cards onto the table and slipped back on his flak jacket. "Is it still pissing down rain outside?"

Daniel grinned. "Sure is. Hope you don't mind getting your shower early this year."

"Hardy Har." O'Neill grabbed his bags, flinging them over his shoulder and nodding at the guard in the corner. "You heard the man, Sergeant. Go round up your teammates." He twirled his hand then followed Daniel out of the tent and stood under the awning. "What the hell is Carter still doing standing in the rain?"

"I would assume, she's enjoying her bath. A week without getting washed off, and I'm sure the Major is appreciative of any opportunity to get rid of the smell. She's a female after all, Jack."

"Not Carter. She's a soldier. Soldiers enjoy the stench of a hard weeks work. Part of our training." O'Neill stepped out from under the awning and groaned as the icy cold rain hit his bare neck. "Son of a…that's cold."

"Enjoy it Jack. It's going to be hot as hell in Colorado this time of year."

O'Neill sighed. "Don't remind me. I forgot to fill the pool before I left on this mission."

"Does that mean no pool party this year, Sir?" Carter asked as she approached the men. "I was really looking forward to working on my tan." She smiled at her superior officer then winked at Daniel.

"It'll just be late, Carter. Just late that's all." O'Neill mumbled, walking close to the trees in an attempt to avoid the cascading rainfall.

Carter joined Daniel and O'Neill, the three team mates walking slowly to the Stargate. The teams assembled at the nearby Stargate with the help of the local tribe leaders with all their respective gear and they dialed home. They stepped through the gate one by one then closed it as the last member arrived at the home location of Earth.

The General stepped forward to greet the members of SG5. "Good to have you three back."

"It's good to be back, Sir," the SG5 team leader husked, shaking the Generals hand vigorously.

"Debriefing in three hours, team members," the General informed both SG1 and SG5 teams. "And, don't forget your physicals. Doctor Fraiser is eagerly awaiting your arrival." The General glanced at Colonel O'Neill. "I'm sure she has a syringe prepped and ready just for you, Jack. Don't forget your remark from three weeks ago, and I doubt that the Doc's forgotten it either. You know how she gets."

Sam smiled. "She does enjoy giving the Colonel his physical doesn't she?"

"Oh, Carter. Your second on the list. Doc Fraiser said she wanted to get you checked out so you could assist her with the rest. Something about looking at blood samples." The General turned on his heel and walked away from the teams.

"I'll be in the infirmary, Sir," Carter muttered, turning and following the exiting General.

"She seems eager to get her shot. I'll let her go first since I'm a gentleman," O'Neill said, smirking at Daniel.

"You're no gentleman, Jack. You're just afraid of Fraiser's pointy objects." Daniel laughed.

O'Neill laughed with Daniel as the two men walked out of the Stargate room. "Well, yeah. But it sounds better my way."

"Doctor Fraiser," Sam called out, stepping into the infirmary at a fast walk, the doors swinging shut behind her. The infirmary was oddly silent with no sign of Doctor Fraiser. "Janet?" Sam walked toward Janet's office at the back, remember the frequent occasions where the Doctor had passed out asleep the privacy of her office. Janet Fraiser was Chief Medical Officer of Stargate Command and allowed certain privelages that a regular military doctor wouldn't be afforded. Sam knocked on the closed office door.

She strained to hear a reply or perhaps an echoing snore and placed her ear to the warm wood of the door. The room sounded empty. She reached out to twist the handle only to be met with resistance. The door was locked.

"Janet never locks her door during the day," Sam muttered to the empty infirmary. "Where is everybody?" She turned and left the infirmary intent on finding out where the hell was Doctor Fraiser. As she quickly walked down the corridor toward the General's office, alarm klaxons sounded over head.

"We have a situation," the General's voice boomed overhead.

Sam stopped walking. A situation usually meant trouble in the Gate room. As the second in command of the lead Stargate team, it was her duty to intercept all intruders that entered unlawfully through the Gate. She jogged back to the gate room, her heart pounding in her chest.

She made a detour toward her locker and grabbed her pistol and a dry BDU vest. She changed as she ran, not wanting to stop until she reached the outer doors of the Gate room. The Colonel was standing beside the doors.

He flagged her over as she was loading her pistol full of rounds. "We have a problem, Major. Now, don't have kittens, but Sergeant Williams of SG5 beat you to the infirmary. He's not quite himself either."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Sam clicked the safety on her pistol but kept it in her hand at the ready.

"I mean that he's grabbed the Doc."

"Is he still armed? Do we know why he grabbed her?"

"No, the natives took his gun and I never gave him another one. I figured if the tribals gave us trouble, then we'd deal with the problem, ya know?"

"Yeah. I gotcha. So, what's the plan?"

"Get the girl, save the world…" O'Neill clicked his rifle and set it against his shoulder ready for whatever situation they might come across once his team blew the locks and opened the Gate room doors. "You know, the usual stuff."

"Except the girl is a lady, and she's far more important to me than that whole saving the world bit."

O'Neill smirked. "I knew you had it bad." He twirled his fingers to alert the entry team to get ready for action. "You were practically itching to get back here. Is that why you took a bath early? Daniel thinks it's because you're a girl or something. I set him straight for you, Major," O'Neill whispered, ducking down and waiting for Sam to do the same.

Sam brought her pistol up just as the doors blew open. "Maybe I like to be clean, Sir…before my physical." She shouted, taking a deep breath and praying to get Janet away from the Sergeant.

"Don't worry," O'Neill shouted back at Sam.

"With you Sir, I always worry. For your safety, not mine." Sam smirked and aimed her pistol at Sergeant Williams. She used her perfect vision to see his features as they snarled at the SG1 team members. "He's definitely not himself. Let's tranq him and take some samples. I think he's infected with the virus some of the locals mentioned. Similar to Rabies."

"Okay. So don't let him bite you then, right?"

"Right."

The team stood still as a soldier to the left fired his air rifle, releasing the large tranquilizer dart.

**Voomp. **

The Sergeant released his hold on Janet as the tranquilizer dart his thick neck and dropped him like a rock. Janet stepped away from her captor. "Thanks boys…and Sam," she said, her voice shaking. "I knew you'd save me." She locked eyes with Sam and ignored the soldiers grabbing Sergeant Williams and tugging him away from her.

Sam reached out and grabbed a hold of Janet. "Come on Doc. You need medical treatment."

"Major, you're not a Doctor," Janet leaned against Sam but didn't object to the proposed treatment. Her legs were shaking.

"I'm a field medic." Sam smirked down at Janet, guiding her toward the infirmary with a gentle hold on her waist. "We'll have a drink and we can swap stories. Okay."

"Okay," Janet husked, nodding to the soldiers and to Colonel O'Neill.

"Take care of her, Carter," O'Neill shouted. "I still have to get my physical." He thumped his chest.

"Will do, Sir," Sam and Janet walked away from the Gate room.


End file.
